kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Académie Destina
Académie Destina (運命の研究所 (アカデミーデスティナ), Akademī Desutina; French for "Destina Academy", Japanese for "Institute of Destiny") is a high school in the Kingdom Hearts Legacy story, located in Twilight Town. The name is a play on destin, meaning "destiny". It is one of the very few elite schools across the worlds, another being the Shrine City Institution. Story Background and rigmarole The Académie is situated just a few streets down Tram Common. The main reason why it was built there is for student accessibility. Every boy and girl in Twilight Town harbours dreams of entering into the Académie someday, but only a select few have the physical, mental and moral prowess to make the cut. Junior students wear white uniforms whilst senior students wear black uniforms. The teachers' uniforms also depend on rank : dark blue for trainees and newcomers, and black with silver trimmings for seasoned teachers. The black uniforms worn by senior students were later assumed by La Lutte Pour Presque Rien as their uniforms, much to the discontent of the school administration. The Académie prides itself in its discipline, as well as its stringent entrance tests. Each prospective student has to sit for an entrance test of 100 questions, and a score of 85 and above means the student is worthy of enrolling. It has been said that due to the method of selection, there are hardly any delinquence cases, and not a single student has ever been expelled from the Académie. Teachers-in-training are given "more stringent measures", though the process is currently unknown. The entry of Fabienne Lapierre The administrative board of the Académie soon realised that their teachers were all aging and they needed some fresh young talents to take charge of the students. However, they could not possibly recruit teachers as other schools would do - it was all a matter of pride. With great reluctance, they posted a notice on the Twilight Town Bulletin Board, announcing that they were seeking fresh new teachers. Many graduates jumped at the opportunity. One of them was Fabienne Dorelcia Lapierre. Fabienne (as she was then known) had just graduated from a teaching course, and she decided to pay the Académie a visit. Before she knew it, she had to face the administrative board for an interview. At first, the senior staff dismissed her because of her raggedy looks and her slightly masculine tendencies. Ten minutes into the interview, they were rendered speechless. The school was indeed looking for people who could bring change to the students, and Fabienne was one person who never liked to stick to convention. After passing all the stringent tests, Fabienne made the cut - and she was the only female to make the cut. A total of seven teachers became trainees at the Académie. An unexpected change Fabienne showed unexpected prowess during her time as a teacher, going up the ranks in an unexpectedly short time and was soon called to the administrative board. She excelled in her domain of preference : arts and social sciences. She turned heads all over Twilight Town, being the only modernist teacher in a strictly traditionalist administrative board. Yet, everyone respected her. Dissent in the Académie Soon after, Fabienne came to the rescue of Haydée, a seventh-grader who was being attacked by swarms of Heartless. Despite putting up a good fight, the Heartless eventually managed to consume her heart and Fabienne disappeared. Haydée managed to run to safety, but she ran off crying, as she told her friends about the tragic end of Fabienne as a human. Haydée was shocked to see Fabienne again, this time as Delacroix, a Nobody. Given the discrimination against Nobodies, Delacroix left the profession. The Académie was soon split into two factions : Détruisons Fabienne (lit : Destroy Fabienne), which was backed by the teachers, and Lutte pour Lapierre (lit : Fight for Lapierre), which was backed by the prefects and the Writers' Guild. The sharp split in the Académie caused shockwaves all over Twilight Town, and the town was no longer safe, with students rioting everywhere. In Dorelcia's Honor When they learned of Delacroix's death, however, everyone was shocked into peace. The discrimination against Nobodies came to an end, and the board wanted to do something in her honor; but nothing came up. An anonymous traveler suggested that they rename the school to Académie Delacroix (Delacroix Academy) -- an idea that was almost instantly carried on the wind by the power of countless voices. The Lutte pour Lapierre gained notoriety as they pressed for the renaming of the school, gaining media attention in Twilight Town and in all the other worlds. Currently, the administrative board is voting on the proposition, but are expected to approve it unanimously. Trivia * Before (and for a short while, after) Delacroix lost her heart, she was a teacher there. Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Category:Schools